


First Words

by upsetslingshot



Category: Ghosts (TV 2019)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 17:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20979641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/upsetslingshot/pseuds/upsetslingshot
Summary: “Jemimah had been dead for three days now.”Mary attempts to help Jemimah from recently being dead.Piece written for Ghostober - Day 10 ‘First’





	First Words

**Author's Note:**

> As always, Enjoy!!

Mary lifted Humphrey’s head up to be level with her’s.

“Poor girl.” Mary said, “what a painful way to die, and all alone too.”

“Well, we all gotta go somehow.” Humphrey muttered.

“Don’t be mean, Humphrey.” Mary snapped. She stuck Humphrey under her arm and peered around the corner.

The girl was called Jemimah. They knew that from when she was alive.

Currently she was sitting next to the other one. Neither Mary or Humphrey was sure of his name. They were both pretty certain he was mute.

They knew she wasn’t. They had heard her speak when she was alive. They could only assume she was in shock from what had happened to her.

Jemimah had been dead for three days now.

Mary shuffled Humphrey’s head and entered the room, coughing politely.

Jemimah and the other one looked up. Jemimah’s eyes went wide and she shuffled to hide more behind the other one.

“I be Mary.” Mary said.

“And I’m Humphrey.” Humphrey muttered. “We’ve already introduced ourselves, why have we gotta do it again?”

Mary just hushed him.

“You be Jemimah, right?” Mary asked.

Jemimah didn’t answer, she just tried to hide even further behind the other one.

“Well, if you want to talk, we’ll just be outside.” Mary said.

She turned and left the room. She paused for a minute then peered around the door and saw the other one gently patting Jemimah’s head.

Mary carried Humphrey to a hall and put him on his own lap, as she had left the body sat in a chair by the window.

Mary took another seat and watched the birds out of the window. Eventually there was a noise and the other one came shuffling into the hall.

“How is she?” Mary tried to ask.

The other one tilted his head.

“He doesn’t know what you’re saying.” Humphrey said. “There’s the point in trying.”

Mary shrugged. “The more we talk to her the more he understands.” Mary said. “How is she? Jemimah?” She pointed to where he had come from. “Jemimah?”

The other one half-turned and pointed as well.

“Yes, Jemimah? Is she okay?” Mary smiled and nodded. “Or not okay?” She frowned and shook her head.

The other one frowned and stared at Mary, until something must have clicked and he nodded and smiled. Then he sat cross-legged on the floor, smiling at Mary again.

The three then fell into silence, listening to the birds tweeting outside.

“Er-” Came a voice from behind them.

The three span around and Jemimah was stood in the doorway. She was clutching her clothes, plucking at them, her eyes darting between all three of them.

“Yes, Jemimah?” Mary asked.

Jemimah continued to worry her clothes and took a deep breath. And then she said her first words to them.

“I’m dead, aren’t I?”


End file.
